


Leather & Spice

by CapriciousVanity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Boot Worship, Daddy Kink, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has been wanting to worship the old man's boots, and he figured action would be better than asking. Mink doesn't mind fulfilling the kid's weird kinks, especially when he discovers he likes them, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather & Spice

 

One of Scratch’s teammates came into the room as Mink sat on the old and worn couch. He was reading, legs crossed with Tori sitting on his shoulder. He looked up, not as particularly annoyed.

“Uh, Mink.”

“What is it.”

“This kid says he’s got business with you. We didn’t believe him at first, but he started spoutin personal shit about us and-“

Mink sighed and closed his book, setting on the cushion. 

“Just bring him in already.”

The Scratch member left and a minute or so later, Noiz walked in. He looked around while he approached Mink, hands in his pockets. He kicked a beer can out of the way and sat on the couch by Mink, one leg on the cushion.

“What do you want.”

“Nothing.”

Mink figured he just wanted company and took up his book again. Most of the Scratch members were out on their own at this time of night, enjoying themselves with whatever activities they could find throughout the districts. He noticed Noiz staring after a while. Following his line of site, Noiz was staring at his boots.

“You like them so much then why don’t you just fucking kiss them.”

Noiz shrugged and pushed himself off the couch, taking hold of Mink’s foot and kissed his boot ankle.

Mink uncrossed his legs and pushed Noiz’s face with the bottom of his boot.

“I was being sarcastic, smartass.”

Noiz’s eyebrows twitched as he closed one eye with Mink’s sole against his face. He pulled Mink’s ankle, nuzzling his cheek into the leather. 

“You know, that’s pretty fucking weird. This shit turns you on?”

Mink pushed his sole against Noiz’s forehead.

“That was the idea.”

“You told these guys you had ‘business.’ Is this what you meant?”

“Sort of.”

Mink kicked Noiz with just enough force to push him back.

“Look, brat, if you wanna have a fuck with some guy in boots, go to Platinum Jail. I know you’re smart enough to make yourself an invitation. Plenty of freaks in there.”

Noiz sat up, crossing his legs.

“You’re pretty strong, aren’t you.”

Mink sat back against the couch, taking up his pipe. Through the smoke, he said, “What’s with you?”

“I thought we established that.”

“You established that you’re fucking horny.”

“And, what, you want something out of it? I figured it’d be a mutual thing.”

Mink, lungs full of smoke, stood from couch. He kicked Noiz down and kept him down with his boot, leaning over. His dreadlocks draped over his shoulders and he blew smoke. It didn’t quite reach Noiz’s face.

“I don’t play nice, kid.”

Noiz laughed. 

“That’s what I’m hoping for. Daddy.”

“You really are into some weird shit.”

“I think I’m being pretty reasonable.”

“That mean you got more?”

Mink put more pressure on Noiz’s chest. The teen closed his eyes for a moment.

Mink was curious what he had planned.

“How do you want to do this?”

“Step on me some more.”

Mink moved his foot to push against the side of Noiz’s face.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Noiz turned over, but before he pushed himself up, Mink’s boot shoved him into the floor from his back before stepping on his his face.

“Go ahead. Kiss it again.”

Mink’s boot left a reddened mark on Noiz’s cheek. Noiz’s hand glided up the material as he kissed the dip of Mink’s ankle. His hands came back down to lift his foot off the ground, using them as a pedestal. He kissed the toe of Mink’s boot and licked over the strings. He could taste the old leather as well as the dirt and earth. Funny, he swore he could smell a faint smoke, a different one compared to the pipe. He pulled Mink’s foot, feeling him wobble.

“Hey.”

Mink’s boot stood on Noiz’s shoulder, pushing him down. He knelt, with arms resting on his knees, reaching out and pulling off Noiz’s beanie. He grabbed Noiz by his hair.

“Kiss it."

He sat on the couch and Noiz followed. Mink glanced to the ground to tell Noiz to get down on his knees. He gripped his short hair when he did.

“Worship it.” His tone sounded lower than before.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Mink shoved Noiz’s face into his shin. Noiz wrapped his arms around Mink’s leg, fingers pushed under the cuff. Others slipped past the laces and into the tongue of the boot. Kissing down the rough leather to his ankle, Noiz ran his tongue over some spots, making the leather glisten. He didn't mind the earthy taste that came with it, not the grit nor the salt. He pulled himself up on Mink’s knee, moving in closer, but Mink’s large hand fell over his mouth, keeping him back.

“You going to kiss me after that? Clean your mouth.”

Noiz furrowed his brow and pulled his white kerchief from his pocket. Mink moved his hand to let him wipe his face. He took the kerchief and forced open Noiz’s mouth. Noiz stuck out his tongue as Mink wiped it with the cloth. He was caught off guard when instead it was stuffed into his mouth. 

“You’re disgusting.”

Mink yanked back Noiz’s head by his hair, his leg rubbing up against the teen’s crotch. Noiz could barely feel it, squeezing his thighs around Mink’s leg in an attempt to feel more. He linked his hands behind Mink’s head, reveling in the rough biting that peppered his neck and jaw. His hums reverberated in the cloth between his teeth. Mink’s hands against his shoulders forced him to his knees. 

“You like acting like a bitch?”

Mink rested his foot on Noiz’s shoulder casually. Noiz tilted his head to rub his cheek against his boot.

Mink’s other foot pressed against Noiz’s crotch. The leg around Noiz’s shoulder pulled him closer as a boot crushed harder into his crotch. Noiz’s hands wrapped around Mink’s ankle, pulling him harder while jutting his hips into the sole of his boot. Cloth still in his mouth, he closed his eyes and made small, pleasant noises. One hand moved to Mink’s other boot as he rubbed his face against it again, rolling his hips shallowly. 

“Selfish brat.” Mink stopped shoving his sole into Noiz’s groin, pulling back his leg.

“And here I thought you said this was going to be mutual.”

Noiz took the cloth of his own mouth, coughing from how far down it had gone. He leaned forward, hands undoing Mink’s belt and unzipping him. 

“If you’re this hard, maybe you should stop complaining.”

“Shut up.”

Mink grabbed his face, leaning down, letting his leg off Noiz. He blew smoke in his face, making him cough.

“You gunna suck me with that filthy mouth of yours?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Mink narrowed his eyes. Noiz wondered if he should stop.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like me calling you that?”

“No. The problem is I do.”

“ _Good_.”

“Don’t use that tone on me.”

“Tell me how good I am, Daddy.”

“Show me, first, brat.”

Mink sat back, leg over Noiz’s shoulder again. Noiz leaned forward, taking in the head of Mink’s cock. His tongue ran over his vein and he sucked as he brought his head back. Each bob down, he took in more of Mink’s cock, letting drool coat the shaft and drip down his chin. He swallowed around Mink, noticing the miniscule twitch he made.  
Noiz looked up to Mink’s face, his own heating up. Mink’s odd colored eyes stared at him coldly, but his slow moving chest and the faint tinge on his cheeks made Noiz’s own dick react. He closed his eyes, moaning. Mink grunted.

“Shit… Do that again.”

Noiz moaned again, his hand around the base of Mink’s cock. The more he moaned, the closer he was getting, making himself feel too good too quick: a placebo. His tongue rolled over the head of Mink’s cock when he started to gyrate his hips. Noiz came up and wiped his mouth. 

“What is that?” Mink asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Your tongue. That pierced too?”

Noiz moved his tongue over Mink’s prick, dipping the ball end of his piercing into the slit. Mink sharply sucked in air.

“Am I doing good, Daddy?”

“Real good.”

Noiz undid his own belt, dropping the pseudorabbits to the floor. He only just noticed Tori had flown away some time ago. He stepped out of his shoes and pants and climbed on top of Mink. 

“Your dick full of holes, too?”

Ignoring him, Noiz held either side of the man’s face and kissed him, tongues immediately slipped past each other’s mouths, being sucked on and smacked by lips. Mink’s heated gaze was starting to make his swollen dick hurt. He could taste a kind of spice in Mink’s tongue, his lips, and even smell it on his person. Parting from their kiss, Noiz furrowed his brow.

“What.”

“Something… Spicy?”

Mink leaned his chin on Noiz’s shoulder.

“Cinnamon,” he replied.

“Like what’s in cakes and stuff?”

“Not really. Raw cinnamon is a spice. No sugar added.”

Noiz laughed hoarsely.

“What’s so funny?”

“I guess it’s a good match. You’re far from _sweet_.”

Noiz wrapped his arms around Mink, face buried in his shoulder and dreadlocks as he inhaled deeply. His hands slid up Mink’s shirt, fingers gliding over muscles as he rutted his pierced cock against them. 

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already about to come. Do you want to come? You want to rub your dick on me and beg me to come?”

Noiz shivered, biting his lips.

“Yes, Daddy. Fuck. Please fuck me.”

Noiz started to lower himself, but Mink stopped him.

“Hey. Your spit isn’t going to last.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’ll hurt like Hell.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

Mink figured this kid was into more than he was letting on, so he pushed up into Noiz without any further preparations. He watched the boy’s face, careful enough to try not to actually hurt him, but Noiz was drowning in fervor. 

“Daddy, please…”

“Please what?”

“Make it hurt. Hurt me, Daddy.”

Mink bucked his hips into Noiz, being rewarded with a short cry. Noiz steadied himself by holding onto Mink’s shoulders. He pushed himself up for Mink to shove into him again. Mink’s hands cupped his ass, digging blunt nails into his skin. Red lines followed. He held onto Noiz and brought him down into his thrusts. Noiz was sweating before he was, panting through his teeth.

“Don’t get quiet on me.”

Noiz wrapped his arms around Mink’s neck, resting his face into his shoulder.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Mink thrust up into Noiz, squeezing his ass and biting his shoulder.

“Ah… Harder. Do it harder… Daddy!”

Mink tried, but it was a little more difficult than he thought. He stopped, pushing Noiz away. He grabbed the back of his neck guided him to the arm of the couch, bending him over. His hand moved around, tight against Noiz’s throat. He could feel Noiz swallow when he pushed into him again, balls deep. Noiz didn’t notice the hand on his back. Mink used his hand to help pull Noiz further onto his cock.

“Ng… Daddy, please. Make it hurt.”

Mink squeezed Noiz’s throat, thumb and index just below his jaw, cutting off his airway. He leaned over Noiz’s smaller body, sliding the hand on Noiz’s back to under his shirt and over along his torso. He ground his hips into the teen, the rough treatment stinging his own skin. He loosened his grip on Noiz’s throat, letting him gasp for air before closing around him again. His grunted breaths filled Noiz’s ears as he leaned against him. He saw a glint of silver under Noiz’s shirt collar and took the piercings between his teeth. He felt Noiz’s hand on his wrist and he loosened his grip again. Noiz gasped and grit his teeth, thrusting himself back into Mink’s bruising jolts. Mink and Noiz’s combined force pushed the couch forward a few inches, scraping the floor. Noiz gripped the arm of the couch, his brow against the upholstery as he came, voice caught in his throat.

Mink held him up as he thrust a few more times before filling him. Mink lingered for a moment, his cock softening inside Noiz’s walls. They both breathed heavy and eventually he pulled out, letting Noiz collapse on the floor. Noiz’s arm moved around Mink’s boot. He pulled himself closer to hug Mink’s leg, his cheek against the rough leather. Mink zipped himself and knelt, Noiz's hands wandered the length of his boots. He put a hand over Noiz’s eyes.

Noiz woke up redressed and on his stomach, a blanket over him. He realized he was in a bed and spotted Mink nearby in a chair, reading. He was wearing glasses. Noiz spotted one of his Allmate cubes by the pillow and snapped a quiet picture. Mink glanced over, feeling Noiz’s gaze, and stood from the chair, leaving the book behind. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand over Noiz’s eyes like before. Noiz hummed tiredly, his hand around the rabbitcube loosening, somewhat.

“I like your glasses.”

“They’re just for reading.”

“That’s sort of cute.”

“Go back to sleep." 


End file.
